Removable caps and lids disposed on containers such as automotive fuel filler pipes are generally known. It is also known that removable caps are subject to loss and are sometimes a source of contamination, which is undesirable, particularly in automobile fuel system applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,099 entitled "Cover Assembly for Permitting Access Into a Container Without Removal Therefrom" issued Aug. 20, 1996, for example, discloses a spring biased valve device disposed between a base body and a shield, wherein the valve device is pivotal by manipulating an exterior protrusion thereof to open and close an axial bore through the base body without the necessity of a cap or other member removal therefrom.